The present invention relates to a ball track composed of individual components with running tracks that have a guide for rolling balls, and with connecting elements that have a ball passageway substantially vertical and/or distinctly inclined with respect to the horizontal, wherein the running tracks are provided with at least one through aperture or respectively through bore for transferring a ball to another component.
Numerous configurations of ball tracks are known, and commercially available. The great majority of the ball tracks concerned have running tracks that are fixed, and mostly installed one above another. These ball tracks, mostly made in one piece, have the advantage that they can be played with immediately. Because of the fixed, pre-determined paths and as use of the track is limited to using a ball or another suitable object, the ball track user quickly loses interest in it.
The ball track known from utility model patent GM 75 11 147 that forms the prior art on which the present invention is based, has the advantage that the user is given a certain degree of freedom in the layout of the ball track. This ensures that the user""s interest in the ball track, in particular the interest of a playing child, is maintained for a greater period of time. The pedagogical value of such variable tracks is far greater, as the imagination and the child""s logical and constructive thinking is more strongly promoted in this case.
With this known ball track, the running tracks are inclined in order to accelerate the balls along said running tracks, so the running tracks can only be played with from one direction. Further, this ball track has the disadvantage that no provision is made for assembling several running tracks one above another. Because the tracks are inclined, there is no simple way of building up the connecting elements on top of one another, so when assembled together, in particular in the case of tall constructions, the ball track is unstable.
A ball track with parallel tracks is known from utility model patent application DE 296 15 318. With this fixed construction ball track, the balls go through a bore in the running tracks onto a circular track segment. In this way the balls accelerated by free fall are steered onto the horizontal running tracks below. Because of the single piece configuration, however, no flexibility is possible with respect to the layout.
A variable ball track is also known from GB 2285755. However, in this case running tracks and connecting elements are prefabricated in a single piece. In addition, the running tracks of the assembled components are inclined, so the rolling element components can only travel in a direction pre-determined in the manufacturing process.
The toy building set of DE 25 47 070 is constructed in a comparable manner. In this case, rectangular building blocks with an inclined groove and a gap at the lowest point are arranged on top of one another. In this case also, the direction of travel of the ball is pre-determined because of the pre-fabricated building blocks.
In DE 24 42 904 an attempt is made to increase the variability of the ball track by making running tracks that can be placed or hooked into hollow cylindrical connecting elements. This construction is always unstable, however. In addition, because of the inclined arrangement of the running tracks, reversing the direction of travel on a running track is not possible.
Lastly, German utility patent DE 1 676 519 discloses a variable ball track. Variability is limited, however, to tracks arranged in an inclined manner being placed in connecting elements that are arranged on pillars of different heights, wherein the connecting elements can be rotated about a vertical axis with respect to the pillars.
Compared to fixed ball tracks, this simply has the advantage that individual running tracks can be rotated out of the plane of the ball track.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a ball track that can be assembled in a variable manner from a few different elements (running tracks and connecting elements), wherein a high degree of stability is obtained even with tall constructions.
This object is solved in that the running tracks and connecting elements can be attached to and detached from one another in order to create a ball path that goes beyond more than one component, wherein the ball path runs horizontally on at least one section of the tracks.
A ball path is understood to be the course that a ball takes when it rolls along the components.
The horizontal running track sections allow stable connection to the connecting elements without affecting variability. In this way the ball track cannot be toppled easily when accidentally knocked or when being dismantled, even with tall constructions, that is to say constructions with many running track sections at different heights.
Running tracks are particularly preferred that create a ball path that runs horizontally over the entire length of the running tracks. As the running tracks or respectively the ball path on the running tracks does not have a pre-determined incline, it is possible for the ball to travel in both directions on the running tracks. The variability of the ball track is significantly increased. On the one hand, when assembling construction of the ball path it is unnecessary to already establish the direction of travel. A ball track can also be constructed that can sometimes be travelled on in one and sometimes in the other direction, irrespective of the ball""s starting point.
In principle, such a ball track also allows the connection of connecting elements or running tracks to one another. A construction made exclusively of connecting elements is thus possible.
The variability of this ball track can be increased significantly further when running tracks and connecting elements can be connected to one another in a rotatable manner about a substantially vertical axis.
Within certain limits, constructions on an oblique plane are also possible, where the axis of rotation is somewhat tipped over from the vertical. The limits of permissible inclination of the substantially horizontal running tracks are established in that the ball track must remain playable, that is to say a ball must travel along the running tracks to the pre-determined point where it again falls through a through bore in order to be accelerated again by gravity when the ball subsequently passes through a connecting element.
Preferably, the connecting elements are substantially in the shape of pillars or blocks and are provided with vertical through bores or respectively bore sections.
It can be advantageous to equip with connecting element with a sound producing apparatus that generates a sound when a ball passes through the connecting element. The sound producing apparatus can be, for example, a bell that is struck by the ball. It is particularly advantageous, however, in particular when the connecting elements are made of wood, to provide a resonant volume through which the ball rolls, so when the ball hits, for example, a wall, a sound is produced. It is then also possible to create different sounds in different connecting elements. Whole melodies can be put together by means of the ball path.
It is further advantageous that in at least some of the connecting elements at least one side exit aperture is provided, and that at least one section of the bore within the connecting element has a degree of inclination with respect to the horizontal of between 0xc2x0 and 90xc2x0, so a ball that falls into the upper bore of the connecting element undergoes acceleration with horizontal components when passing through the bore.
In this way it is possible to use substantially planar running tracks even for longer ball paths. Because of the friction, which is not negligible, between the ball and running tracks, on horizontal running tracks the ball loses speed. In order to provide longer ball paths, the ball must be accelerated again in the meantime. The ball gains the necessary speed in passing through the vertical as well as the inclined or respectively curved bores in the connecting elements. In this way, it is ensured that the (horizontal) running tracks can in principle be travelled along from both sides.
The ball path can be configured in a more interesting way in that at least some of the connecting elements have two side exit apertures, that are formed by branching of the vertical bore section. In this way it is possible to continue the ball path in at least two directions from such a connecting element. The decision as to which side exit aperture the ball entering the connecting element takes can either be left to chance or manually or remotely influenced by means of a suitable device, according to the configuration. It is also possible to use an apparatus that has a type of tipping mechanism that is activated by balls passing through so that the balls alternatively take one or the other side exit aperture.
Preferably, the side exit apertures are arranged at least high enough that two running tracks can be laid over one another and a ball leaving one of the side exit apertures is diverted to the upper running track.
A further increase in variability is possible in that at least some of the connecting elements have a passage running horizontally in their lower area. In this way it is possible for a ball to pass through or respectively fall through two or more connecting elements one directly after another.
In an advantageous configuration of the ball track, some of the connecting elements have different effective heights that correspond to a whole number multiple of a pre-determined modular dimension, that is preferably determined by the (vertical) thickness of the running tracks. In this way it is very easy, in particular for small children, to ensure that when assembling the ball track the running tracks sit horizontally on the connecting elements.
The variability of the ball track can be increased yet further when at least some of the running tracks each have at least three through bores. By means of additional through bores, one and the same running track can be used for very different ball paths. The additional bores can either be used for constructing a further plane in which a further running track is provided or as a connecting path to another plane that is reached in a direct path via one or more connecting elements or via a longer path in free fall. Naturally, two different ball paths can be combined on one running track. If, for example, different ball paths respectively at different ends of the running track meet on said running track, the two ball paths are united at the bore facing towards the centre of the running tracks.
In order for a running track for a ball track to be useable over as full a length as possible, it is advantageous for at least some of the running tracks to have two bores on at least one end section. In this way the bore located at the end of the running track can be used for constructing another, additional, ball path, without significantly shortening the running length of the ball path using the first running channel.
The variability of the ball track is further increased in that at least some of the running tracks have the through bores respectively arranged close together on both end sections. The short distance apart, however, should be at least large enough so that two connecting elements can be placed next to one another on the closely adjacent through bores.
In order to increase the variability of the ball track, it can be advantageous for some of the tracks to have one through bore or respectively even two through bores arranged approximately centrally according to the length of said tracks.
In addition, a bridging element can be provided that can be placed on a (any) through bore in order to close it. Thus, through bores that prove unnecessary or even annoying during the construction phase, can be closed. More advantageously, the bridging element has on at least one side a guide for the balls, so the travel of the balls interrupted by the through bore can be expanded by means of the bridging element. In order that the guide cannot be twisted accidentally in relation to the running tracks, it is useful to have a guide nose on the bridging element, which guide nose engages with the running track and prevents twisting of the bridging element.
In an advantageous configuration, the ball guides in the tracks are formed by a continuous slot, preferably running along a central longitudinal line of the tracks. This configuration has the advantage that it can be implemented very inexpensively. The width of the slot affects the speed of the balls, and conversely also the stability of the rolling procedure.
By matching the incline of the side exit apertures of some of the connecting elements to the width of the slot, the running speed can be adjusted almost infinitely. Preferably, a slow running speed and thereby a long running time for the balls is implemented. In this way, particularly with long ball paths, it is possible to visually follow the balls.
Alternatively, the ball guides can also be formed by a channel cut or respectively moulded into the upper side of the tracks.
A further increase in stability can be obtained in that projections and cut-outs are provided on the running tracks and on the connecting elements which when the running tracks and connecting elements are in the assembled state, alternately engage with one another, so the assembled tracks and connecting elements are protected from relative sideways movements.
Consequently, despite almost infinite variability, a very stable construction is possible.
The projections and cut-outs are preferably arranged concentrically to the vertical through bores and respectively bore sections of track and connecting element. This arrangement makes it possible for a running track lying on a connecting element to be brought into a position rotated about the vertical axis of the connecting element without the connecting element and the construction located below it having to be disturbed.
In a preferred configuration, the projections and cut-outs are configured or arranged in a circular or respectively annular manner so that tracks and connecting elements assembled together are rotatable relative to one another about the common circle axis of projections and cut-outs as desired or in fixed angles. In this way it is possible for individual running tracks within the assembled construction to be rotated about the vertical axis of the connecting element connected thereto, without endangering the stability of the whole construction.
A further improvement is possible in that the connecting elements have an annular cut-out in their upper side, surrounding the upper aperture, and on their underside a cylindrical or hollow cylindrical projection coaxial thereto, the outside diameter of which is smaller than or equal to the diameter of the upper aperture of the through bores of the tracks, wherein this in turn preferably corresponds to the internal diameter of the cut-out arranged above. Because of these stable connecting elements, the blocks can be stacked interchangeably. Moreover, the cylindrical or hollow cylindrical projection of the connecting element can be latched into the through bore of the tracks. This also produces a very stable, rotatable connection.
The stability of the ball track can be further increased in that the running tracks are provided on their underside, in the case of at least some through bores, with an annular projection arranged concentrically to said bore, the outside diameter of said projection being equal to the inside diameter of the annular projection of the connecting elements. This ensures that the annular projection on the underside of the running tracks can be placed so that it fits into the annular cut-out on the upper side of the connecting elements.
In a preferred configuration of the ball track, connecting plates are provided that are provided with one or more through bores, the size of which, including any projections provided on the lower end of the bore, corresponds to the dimensions of the through bore of the running track. The connecting plates can be used for constructing and connecting stepped arrangements of the connecting elements within an overall construction or within a tower construction of connecting elements only.
Advantageously, the connecting plates are provided with an effective height that corresponds to a whole-number multiple of the modular dimension or respectively of the (vertical) thickness of the running tracks. In this way it is ensured that when assembling the ball track, horizontal arrangement of the running tracks can be obtained easily.
In a preferred configuration of the ball track, in addition to the substantially horizontal running tracks, at least one running track is provided whose end sections, running horizontally and provided with through bores or respectively connecting bores, are connecting by means of an inclined rolling path section, the length and incline of which are dimensioned such that the difference in level between horizontal end sections corresponds to a whole number multiple of the modular dimension determined by the running track thickness. In this way additional inclined running tracks that are in turn firmly connected by their horizontal end sections and the secure projection and cut-out engagement made there, can be incorporated into the construction without the stability of the overall construction being endangered. Because of the difference in level being matched to the given modular dimension it is ensured that, starting with constructions of these connecting tracks, it is possible to again alter a horizontal arrangement of the running tracks or respectively running track sections, without tracks configured as an inclined path section.
In order to be able to play on the ball track with several balls at the same time, it is advantageous that on the upper side of the connecting tracks at least one pair of guides is fixed on both sides of the running channel, the end of the guide facing towards the through bore of the running tracks being somewhat further away from the channel than the other end of the guide. The balls, in certain circumstances exiting in large quantities in rapid succession, or even at the same time from the side aperture of the connecting element possibly hit one another, jump and are then guides back onto the running channel by the guides. In particular when using a large number of balls, without guides it is possible for two or more balls to hit one another, jump and leave the running track from the side.
A further increase in versatility of the present invention can be obtained by means of a sorting element. The sorting element has a passage that is smaller than the through apertures in running tracks and connecting elements. If the ball track is played using balls of different sizes, some of the balls can pass through the passage in the sorting element while others are prevented from doing so.
Such a sorting element can, for example, be a running track with a smaller through aperture. If such a running track is built into the ball path, the smaller diameter balls fall through the smaller through aperture, while the larger diameter balls run (almost unobstructed) further along the running tracks.
Naturally, such a sorting element can also be implemented using a connecting element or bridging element.
A further increase in the versatility of the ball track can be obtained in that a tipping element is provided that can be positioned on the running tracks and/or the connecting elements, and that has a receiving means with a receiving position and a release position, wherein in the receiving position, the receiving position is able to receive at least one rolling element, and in the release position, is able to release at least one rolling element.
A configuration is also particularly advantageous in which in the receiving position the receiving means assumes a stable balance that becomes unstable on receiving one or more rolling elements, so that the receiving means transfers to the release position. This tipping element is incorporated into the ball path such that the balls fall or roll into the receiving means of the tipping element while the receiving means is in the receiving position. The tipping element is constructed such that when the receiving means has a certain number of balls received, it automatically goes into the release position, and releases at least some of the balls received. Automatic transfer into the release position can take place, for example, by the receiving position becoming unstable at some point because of the weight of the balls, so that the receiving means automatically transfers to the release position that has become stable due to the weight of the balls. After at least some of the balls have been released again onto the running track, the release position become unstable again, and the receiving means returns again to the receiving position that has once again become stable.
The tipping element described can be further improved in that the tipping element is provided with two receiving elements, wherein a first state of the tipping element, the first receiving means is in the receiving position, and the second is in the release position, and in a second state of the tipping element, the first receiving means is in the release position and the second receiving means is in the receiving position. With this configuration of the tipping element, the balls received are released in two different directions. In this case, the tipping element has two balancing points. At the start, the tipping element assumes any position. The balls are then guided into the receiving means that is in the receiving position. As soon as this receiving means has received a certain number (or a certain weight) of balls, the receiving position of this receiving means becomes unstable, and it transfers to the release position. At the same time, the second receiving means that was initially in the release position is brought into the receiving position. The first receiving means releases the balls received and the second receiving means now receives the balls arriving now until it too has received a certain number of balls. The two receiving means then again exchange roles.
Clearly, the two receiving means can be provided such that they can receive a different number of balls before they go into the release position. It is thus possible by means of such a tipping element, for example, to alternately steer two balls in one direction and to steer one ball in the other direction.
The tipping element can, moreover be combined, for example, with the sorting element. In this case, the tipping element can be provided with a passage between the first and second receiving means that is passable only for small balls. The balls are then steered in one direction until a larger ball obstructs the passage, and the balls following it cause the toppling of the tipping element.
Another configuration of the tipping element with two receiving means provides that there is a moveable separating device, for example, in the form of a moveable flap, that separates the two receiving devices from one another. By means of the mobility of the separating device, the receiving capacity of one receiving means can be increased at the expense of the receiving capacity of the other receiving means. If a ball thus falls into one receiving means, the separating device can move purely because of the weight thereof and thus increase the receiving capacity of that one receiving means. In this way it is ensured that with a tipping element of the same size, significantly more balls can be received in the receiving means before the receiving means goes to the release position. Alternatively to this, it is equally possible to configure the separating means such that it cannot be moved solely by means of the weight of the balls, but instead, for example, can be adjusted manually. The tipping element can be simply adjusted to individual requirements. For example, the separating element can be adjusted such that one receiving device receives just one ball before it goes into the release position, while the other receiving device goes into the release position only when at least three balls are located in it.
A further increase in variability is possible in that a spiral element is provided that guides the balls on a spiral path, that advantageously runs along a conical surface.
Such an element also increases the visual attractiveness of the ball track. It therefore stimulates greater interest, and the player is occupied for longer with this pedagogically valuable toy.
A particularly advantageous configuration of the spiral element provides that the height of the cone that is circumscribed by the spiral path corresponds to a whole number multiple of the modular dimension. In this way the spiral element can be integrated easily into the ball track.
For some instances of application, it can be advantageous when the spiral element can assume at least two positions, wherein in a storage position, the spiral path has substantially no vertical components, and in a playing position the spiral path runs along a conical surface. In this way, in the storage position the spiral element takes up only a small amount of space. If the spiral element is to be used for constructing the ball track, it has to be brought from the storage position into the playing position. The spiral element is thus, for example, extended telescopically until the playing position is obtained.
A further increase in variability is possible in that the spiral element has two or more playing positions that differ by a different height in the cone described by the spiral path, that each preferably amount to a whole number multiple of the modular dimension. According to requirements, the speed of the balls can be altered using such a spiral element. Because the height of the cone circumscribed by the spiral path is adjustable, the slope of the ball path on the spiral element and thus the speed of the balls can be altered.
A spiral element particularly easy to implement provides that the balls on the spiral path gain acceleration by means of the spiral element, that substantially has only a radially inwardly directed component that is exerted on the ball by means of a guide defining the outside of the spiral path of movement of the ball (as reaction force to a centrifugal force). A configuration in which the cone around which the spiral path is wound tapers downwards then often requires no additional guiding elements for the balls. In addition it is ensured by such a configuration that the balls cannot leave the spiral element outwards in the radial direction. Thus, for example, a ball can also be manually thrown (if possible in the correct direction) into the spiral element. Alternatively to this, the ball can also fall into the spiral element by arriving via a running track. Because of the reliable guiding of the balls by the outside of the spiral path, such a spiral element can be played with almost infinitely.
A further configuration of the spiral element has a substantially horizontal straight running track section and a spiral section. The spiral element, instead of a running track inclusive of the subsequent connecting element, can then be integrated into a ball track. The spiral element then preferably additionally has a horizontal section in the centre of the spiral element that makes connection to a next connecting element or to a next running track reliably possible.
A configuration is particularly preferred in which the spiral element is arranged so that it can be played with from both sides. In this case, the spiral path of the spiral element can describe both a downward tapering cone and an upward tapering cone.
A further increase in variability can be obtained with a blocking element with a closable blocking device. This blocking element, which clearly can also be used in other ball tracks, is able to stop the balls during their travel. By opening the blocking device, the balls can then continue their travel. Advantageously, the blocking device has an opening mechanism that can be triggered by a rolling ball. This is, for example, possible by means of a type of clapper that projects into the ball course of an adjacent running track. If a ball now rolls along the adjacent running track, the opening mechanism triggers, and the stopped balls continue on their ball path. The adjacent running track can run both sideways and above or below the blocking element. Advantageously, the opening mechanism is arranged, however, such that it is triggered by a ball running beneath the blocking element.
Particularly preferably, the blocking mechanism of the blocking device is constructed such that when the mechanism is triggered, the blocking device opens and lets just one ball pass. The ball path is, as previously, blocked to all further balls until a further ball triggers the mechanism and again releases just one ball.
Clearly, it is also possible to implement the sorting element, the tipping element, the blocking element or the spiral element individually or in any combination together in other ball tracks. Thus, for example, the spiral element can also be integrated into a fixed ball track as described in the introduction.
It is also clear that the running tracks do not necessarily have to run in a linear manner. For example, curved or circular running tracks or running tracks that follow a segment of a circle, can also be advantageously implemented. The variability of the running tracks can be further increased when the circle segment running tracks cover a circumference angle that is a multiple of a given modular angle. This modular angle should advantageously be a divisor of 360xc2x0. Thus, advantageously, 60xc2x0 and 120xc2x0 circle segment running tracks are then used.
The variability of the ball track can be yet further increased in that at least some of the running tracks are forked, so that the ball path branches. The choice as to which ball path will be taken can either be left to chance or determined manually with the aid of a diverting element.